Goodbye
by SandXDemonX13
Summary: AU. "Oddly enough, you're all I think about anymore," they were just some of the words that had easily done what Naruto could never do when he was alive, bring Sasuke back to the village, if only for a few minutes. One-sided Sasu/Naru, character death.


...Hello everyone! Yes, yet another one-shot. This one, is...extremely short, but I just kinda had the idea one night and so... This is what came from it. I like it and I hope you will as well. And yeah, this is AU.

Rating: T

Pairing: One-sided Sasu/Naru

Warnings: Suicide, shonen-ai (although one sided that love may be.)

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Good-bye**

* * *

The pages were tear-stained and speckled with blood, but every word was still legible at least.

_...Yeah, I know that I never actually planned on writing this but I guess most things in life aren't planned... Like becoming friends with you... That one was totally unplanned! But, hey I took it in stride even after everything... I guess I kinda just...wanna talk to you one last time. That would be really nice actually..._

_Heh, you know, oddly enough, you're all I think about anymore. You're all I've thought about for a long time actually... I guess I'm just realizing it now. Not like it matters though._

_All right, all right... I admit this is a little silly, but sometimes I imagine what things would be like if I had realized all of this sooner. Would you still be around? Eh, probably not... Nothing would keep you here, not even me... I guess I'll just have to live with that...or whatever, you know._

_I do kinda just wanna tell you...that no matter what... I'll always consider you my friend and this village will always be your home._

_Oh, god... I feel so stupid now, not about all of this but I've been going on for pages... Who knows, you might never even read this... I guess that's a chance worth taking. Well..._

_I love you,_

_Naruto_

At the exact moment the dead Hokage had been found and his suicide note had been read through, numorous squads were sent out from Konohagakure, looking for Uchiha Sasuke, the person Uzumaki Naruto had written the note for.

And oddly enough it was only a week before he was found, not too far from the village, by Neji and his team.

"Uchiha Sasuke," the Uchiha stared at the Hyuga just as impassively as he was being stared at. "We are here with news of Hokage-sama's death." Sasuke had no reaction to the words whatsoever. "He committed suicide a week ago," Neji went on as he wondered why they had come out looking for this man in the first place.

"So why are you in front of me?" Hearing those words made the Hyuga wonder if the Uchiha cared deep down. "His suicide note was addressed to you," he answered and as expected Sasuke still remained as impassive as ever.

"Has he been buried yet?" The question threw Neji and his team off a bit but he just shook his head. "Then take me to see him." It was a demand that they obeyed without question.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Hours later they stood in front of the dead Hokage, who's throat was slashed open. "And you're sure he killed himself?" Nobody gave him an answer. After a moment a brunette that he didn't know came up and handed him some papers.

When he looked down and began reading what was on the pages that were addressed to him he knew why he hadn't gotten an answer. Naruto had made it quite clear that he had been planning this for a while.

When Sasuke finished reading Naruto's suicide note, more like letter, he placed it ontop of the dead Hokage's body. "Naruto was always horrible with good-byes," was all he said before he turned and left without a shred of emotion in him.

"...Shouldn't we go after him...?" It was the brunette speaking to Neji as the elder walked up to Naruto's body. "Don't bother. Naruto trusted him..." The others just nodded as the Hyuga's pale eyes traveled down to his friend's suicide note.

_Sasuke,_

_I'm horrible at writing notes and stuff like this... Which is kinda a downfall to being Hokage 'cause there's a lot of writing... Ha! I'm getting off track already... Now, Sasuke, I'm...going to kill myself... It's kinda that simple really. No big reason behind it. I'm just...tired of all this..._

_I guess you wouldn't understand that though. I mean, at least you've got something that you're working for. I've achieved everything I wanted to pretty much...except I never brought you back to the village... But I am sercretly hoping that you'll come back when I die, even if it's only for a few minutes._

_There are tons of things I want to tell you, Sasuke... Tons of things I wish I had told you so long ago but it's too late for that now. And I can't really look back now cause that would be pretty pointless, right?_

_Ah, but whatever... Anyway... I wanted to tell you_

That was where the top page cut off and once Neji had read over it he looked at Naruto once again. _All this...for Sasuke? Or was it actually for no reason as you said?_

The Hyuga took a deep breath before he turned around and walked away with his team following him. _Sasuke was right... He was horrible with good-byes..._

**Owari**

* * *

A/N: Well...that's that... And yes, as I said, extremely short. But I guess you gotta live with it sometimes. I hope that you liked and I hope that you review. Thank you.

SandXDemonX13

TTYFTDS


End file.
